1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to dental flossing tools and is particularly directed to improved dental flossing tools having means for preventing the floss from serving as a wick to carry external moisture into the tool.
2. Prior Art
As is well known, the flossing of teeth is a very important part of proper dental hygiene. Unfortunately, many people fail to follow this procedure or perform the flossing operation incorrectly or inefficiently. Numerous types of dental flossing tools have been proposed heretofore to overcome these problems. One major problem that has been encountered in the use of dental floss is the fact that, despite the fact that dental floss is usually used in proximity to water, it is undesirable for the flossing material to become wet. Unfortunately, dental flossing material is highly absorptive and attracts moisture like a wick. However, air-borne moisture frequently carries germs, bacteria, etc. and, especially if the flossing material is stored in a dark area having poor air circulation, such as the interior of many prior art flossing tools, this provides an ideal environment for growth and development of such contaminants. Obviously, this situation is undesirable and may even be dangerous to the user. Thus, none of the prior art dental flossing tools has been entirely satisfactory.